Mistress of Deception
by wagahaiwaneko
Summary: She was a Japanese-American WW2 double agent, torn between two lovers, two countries, and multiple identities. Where will her loyalties lie? See full summary inside! Kyo/Haru, AU, AR. Chapter 6 COMPLETED in Ch. 7 slot!
1. Assignments

**Summary**: Mistress of Deception (Kyouya/Haruhi, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe)

She was a Japanese-American WW2 field agent, told to act undercover as two separate identities, all to prove her loyalty to America. One identity was a male Japanese spy, and the other was the daughter of a Japanese dignitary as well as Kyouya Ootori's fiancee. But a major obstacle was in her way: Kyouya Ootori was the Naval Lieutenant General of the Imperial Japanese Army. Not to mention that Rene Grantaine, otherwise known as Tamaki Suou, was still deeply infatuated with her. It didn't help that Tamaki was a part of the Allied forces and a correspondant to the French Freed Forces. The Great Lieutenant quickly sees through both of Haruhi's disguises, but nevertheless falls in love with both. Will Haruhi be able to resist the intelligent Lieutenant's charms? How will Rene Tamaki react? And where will her loyalties lie in this tale of war and seduction, set in the Second World War?

Character bios will be provided soon!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from the Ouran High School Host Club. Also, all other characters are fictional and are not intentional references to any existing persons. All are entirely coincidental. All racial/politically incorrect statements are not the sentiments of the author, but are merely used for literary devices. This fanfiction is not intended to offend.

Please review! Reviews give me the incentive to keep writing quickly.

If you've noticed, some things in this fic, as well as the author's notes, were inspired by the talented author oth3rsid3of3d3n. So please acknowledge her as well, and read her newest story, Princess of Sin!

* * *

_-------------------------------_

_January 14, 1942 _

_"Fujioka Hideaki!"_

_"Hai, Nakamura-san!"_

_"Anata no shimei ha, kyuu nippongun no uragirimono o mosaku suru koto desu. Rikai, Fujioka-San?"_

_"Hai, Nakamura-san!"_

------------------------------------------

Haruhi Fujioka returned to the bunker she shared with five other guys, biting her lip in thought.

"_Hideaki Fujioka!"_

"_Yessir!"_

"_Your mission is to find any traitors in the Imperial Japanese Army! Understand, Mr. Fujioka?"_

"_Yessir!"_

Her warden, a man who went by Orochi Nakamura, didn't even know the half of it. How could he ever know? When she laid it all out on the table, things grew complicated. One thing was certain, however. She herself was a traitor to the Imperial Army. Hideaki Fujioka was instead Haruhi Fujioka, an intelligent 19-year-old, who was in fact a Japanese-American working under America's Office of Strategic Services.

---------------------------------

_One month previous, December 14, 1941_

"_Tamaki--"_

_Haruhi Fujioka sat up slowly in the bed, rubbing her eyes from sleep. She looked to her left where the still-sleeping form of a blond man lay. Smiling, she put a small hand on his shoulder and shook gently._

"_Hm?" _

_The man made a small noise as he, too, arose and woke. _

"_Ah. Good morning, Haruhi." The man smiled kindly at Haruhi, reminiscing their night together._

_She smiled back, yet she knew that not all of her emotion was in it._

"_Good morning, Tama--… I mean, René."_

_The man named René Tamaki Suou Grantaine smiled yet again. _

"_Why so formal? Haruhi, you don't have to call me René Grantaine. For you, I am Tamaki."_

_Haruhi had no response, so she merely laid back down. Her thoughts raced as she remembered the last night's events…The heat, René's smoldering blue eyes, his thrilling touch. To be honest, she had enjoyed it. But she wasn't sure about how she felt about René altogether and in the long-term._

"_We've both got a lot of work to do today, don't we?" René's voice was merry, though they both knew that the path ahead of them was grim. "You will be receiving your assignment today, right? I wonder where that will take you. I know things will be hard for you since you are considered Japanese, but I am sure that you will be able to prove your loyalty to America through your performance."_

_Haruhi smirked at René-Tamaki. 'HAH!' she thought. 'Easy for you to say. Since you have a flamboyant French name, blue eyes, and blond hair, none of the American commanders question YOUR loyalty to the States.' _

_However, Haruhi kept her spiteful thoughts to herself and sat up again, facing Admiral René Grantaine of the American fleet. Her lover. The phrase filled her with some excitement, but she knew that she was still lacking some enthusiasm. _

"_René; I mean, Tamaki… Aren't you preparing some of your Officers to sail from California to Hawaii, to reinforce the fleet?" Haruhi did her best to sound sincere. "When are you leaving?"_

"_Do you want me away so soon?" René-Tamaki chuckled. "We will be departing the Long Beach harbor in around 3 to 4 weeks. Hopefully, you will be able to sail with us, if that is what your mission requires." He looked up at Haruhi earnestly._

_Haruhi, however, was distracted. _

"_Haruhi?" Tamaki shifter closer, his bare chest coming into Haruhi's glazed view. "Haruhi…" _

_The last thing she felt before surrendering to emotion were Tamaki's lips on her neck and his gentle touch on her leg._

_------------------------------_

After the two had finally had enough, they had dressed and gone on with their day.

Haruhi went to the decrepit office building that was actually the Californian headquarters to the Office of Strategic Services (OSS), in disguise. She climbed several staircases to reach the office of the head of her department, Foreign Intelligence. Opening the door slowly and quietly, Haruhi poked her head into David Jefferson's office.

"Fujioka, you're late again." Her boss said flatly. "You're getting your mission today. Can't you show more enthusiasm for your job? People are already suspecting you of being a traitor to America. I highly doubt you want to be sent back to the internment camps, do you?"

"No, sir."

"Fujioka, I trust you. You're a highly intelligent individual, and you know how to get yourself out of a sticky situation. Except this one.

You're one of the few Japanese-American people we've got in this entire damn building. The more apathy you show towards this job, the more my bosses will think you're a traitor.

I don't think you are, but it's good to show a good sense of American patriotism. These are delicate matters, Fujioka. If you don't prove your loyalty, they'll never see it." Jefferson shuffled through the pile of papers on his desk to search for Haruhi's mission. "I can't find it. Let me check with the higher orders. Go wait in the hallway or something."

"Yes, sir."

Haruhi decided to go to the basement, which was considered "Employee Lounge Number 2." This was where all the Japanese-Americans working in the Californian OSS took their breaks.

Occasionally, an average, non-Asian American would wander in and try to make the Japanese-Americans feel less threatened, but for the most part, it was all the Japanese-Americans.

Haruhi had made an exceptionally close comrade in another female operative called Renge Hoshakuji. Renge was a very sprightly, enthusiastic, and cheerful woman. At the same age as Haruhi, she wasn't too experienced in her job as one of the interpreters for the Japanese codes, but her extreme sense of patriotism towards America helped most, if not all, CA OSS employees to affirm her loyalty. Like all the other Japanese people working at OSS, she spoke English very fluently, but she was more adapted to the American culture than the others.

To be frank, Renge was obsessed with many of the Hollywood stars. It was probably this that bonded her with most of the OSS staff.

Haruhi scanned the musty basement, searching the black-haired heads for a brunette.

"Ah! Haruhi!" Renge bounced up to Haruhi, her skirts rustling. "We all heard that you were getting your mission today. I know, I know, we're not allowed to figure out your Top-Secret assignment, but surely you can give us an idea of what you're doing?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Renge was also a huge gossip.

"Actually, Renge, I haven't received my orders yet. Jefferson is looking for them right now."

"Oh. So, you haven't--"

"OI! Fujioka!" Jefferson's voice boomed from the top of the stairs to the basement.

"Yes!" Haruhi scurried up to where he was waiting.

"You've got a tough one, Fujioka. A really tough one." He handed her a manila folder with her name marked on the tab.

With a question in her eyes, she took the folder from him and opened it. A cover sheet prevented her from immediately seeing her assignment. Haruhi lifted a hand to turn the page, but Jefferson's voice cut through.

"I briefly looked in." he sighed. "I think you'd better come with me to my office."

Worried, Haruhi threw a glance over her shoulder at Renge, who was watching fearfully.

---------------------

Back in Jefferson's office, Haruhi took a seat across from her boss, in front of his desk.

"Your assignment, Fujioka, will test your loyalty to America greatly. I do hope that you do not fail us, for if you do, you may start the beginning of the end for America. Please understand the gravity of your situation. Do not take this assignment lightly.

Now let me lay it out straight: you're going to be flown to Japan.

You will be enrolled in their Imperial Army as a field agent, just like you are now, but you will be pretending to be spying on US for THEM.

Secondly, while in Japan, you will be playing another role: the daughter of a dignitary and the fiancée to Hideki Tojo's second-in-command:

the_ Naval Lieutenant General__ Kyouya Ootori."_

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

* * *

CLARIFICATIONS:

-The OSS was real, and it was the predecessor to the CIA. However, the OSS office in California in this story is fictional.

-Also fictional is the Long Beach Harbor. I am unsure to whether Long Beach was used for military purposes.

-Yes, Tamaki is René. Since (in this fic) he is an American admiral, he must hide his Japanese name to be allowed to hold a high position. However, despite hiding his Japanese origins, he is extremely loyal to America and the French Freed Forces. Come on, he looks Caucasian, right? :D

-Kyouya isn't really Tojo's second-in-command. That's fictional. More on Kyouya in chapter 2!

-Sorry for the long chapter. I hope it entertained all the way through! Stay posted for more chapters.


	2. Turbulence

"_Your assignment, Fujioka, will test your loyalty to America greatly. I do hope that you do not fail us, for if you do, you may start the beginning of the end for America. Please understand the gravity of your situation. Do not take this assignment lightly._

_Now let me lay it out straight: you're going to be flown to Japan._

_You will be enrolled in their Imperial Army as a field agent, just like you are now, but you will be pretending to be spying on US for THEM._

_Secondly, while in Japan, you will be playing another role: the daughter of a dignitary and the fiancée to Hideki Tojo's second-in-command:_

_the Naval Lieutenant General Kyouya Ootori."_

_______________________________________________

It was as simple as that.

Once Haruhi had reviewed the details in her file, she understood immediately.

It wasn't hard. All she had to do was carry out the instructions.

Kind of like making a model airplane. Or cooking.

Just do it.

Haruhi had gone home feeling tense. Admittedly, she was excited for her mission, but she felt apprehensive nonetheless. By the time she actually arrived at the house, she was both apathetic and determined, and she had absolutely no idea how that was possible.

-----

_One Week, Six Days Later_

_-----_

Haruhi sat on the edge of the bed she shared with René-Tamaki, feeling a strong sense of anticipation and premonition. She swallowed and stared at her feet. René-Tamaki returned from where he was in the bathroom and sat on his side of the bed. He lay down and elongated his slender arms towards Haruhi.

She looked at him-his perfect, chiseled body- over her shoulder, tears coming to her eyes.

_NO! _She scolded herself mentally. _I CANNOT AFFORD TO SHOW EMOTION!_

But tonight was her last night in Tamaki's embrace. Haruhi was thinking these thoughts while gazing at René-Tamaki through her glistening eyes.

He was her lover, protector, and friend; even if she felt that she was missing something when she slept with him. To her, he was her comfort zone.

Still, she felt affection towards him. The moistness in her eyes began to seep out the corners, and Haruhi simply let the tears fall.

"Hush. Please don't cry." Tamaki sat up and scooted closer. "I will always be there for you. I _will_ find you again someday. I promise." Enveloping her in his arms, his scent, his embrace, René held Haruhi tight. Very sweetly, he kissed her on the forehead, causing her to clutch him in desperation.

Slowly, while kissing her, René eased Haruhi down into the soft abyss of their bed, to share their last, very emotional, night together.

-----

_The Next Morning_

_-----_

Haruhi woke to the bright California sun streaming through cracks in the window. She lay on the bed in exhaustion, covered by the sheets and the sheets only. She turned her head to look at Tamaki, and then reached out a hand to grope for some type of clothing (but to no avail.) In the end, she simply yanked the sheets off the bad and wrapped them around her, similar to a strapless gown. Stiffly, she ambled into the bathroom.

Haruhi reached a hand into the shower to turn the faucet on as hot as it would go, then waited outside to allow the water heater to start up. She put the toilet cover down and used it as a chair.

Thinking about what awaited her tonight was scary.

Haruhi wasn't sure if she was ready to take up the mission.

She looked up to the mirror to find it steamy, so she dropped the sheet to the floor and stepped into the scalding-hot shower.

She quickly washed herself off, then wrapped herself in a towel. Stepping out of the shower, she stood in front of the mirror again and looked at herself.

Haruhi let out a disappointed breath and put her hands on her hips. Honestly, it was unfair that the OSS found her so flat-chested as to pass for a man. She looked down at her self and blew her bangs out of her face in an unhappy huff. Haruhi leaned towards the mirror and fiddled with her hair a bit, but decided that she didn't really like it that way.

So, she opened the bathroom cabinet to find a pair of haircutting scissors, and trimmed her hair even shorter, so to be even more boyish.

However, she struggled with the back. She was so intent on cutting her hair that she didn't notice when Tamaki meandered into the bathroom, tied a towel around his waist, took the scissors from her, and cut the back of her hair for her.

He handed Haruhi the scissors once he was finished, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. His hand closed over hers tenderly.

Haruhi took a sharp breath, a bit wary of what he was going to do.

But René-Tamaki simply put his arms around her waist and nestled his face in Haruhi's neck, cherishing the last few fleeting moments he had left with her.

Haruhi closed her eyes and attempted to capture that feeling.

----------------------------------

And now here she was. On one of the US Army's planes. She sat on the side of the aircraft, isolated from all the other soldiers being transported to Asia.

Silence filled the plane, as nobody was sure what to say. Haruhi looked up in the direction of the Americans, but they saw this and nervously averted their gazes. Haruhi turned back around, her cheeks burning with shame. Even though she was disguised as a male, nothing could mask her embarrassment.

Was she really considered a traitor, based on the shape of her eyes and the color of her skin? Fighting to keep hot tears inside her eyes, Haruhi busied herself with her backpack, fiddling with the straps and checking to make sure her emergency parachute was still there.

_Why? Haven't I proven myself many times over?_

_I love America. I wouldn't give it up for the world. But they still don't trust me._

_In a sense, the OSS is sending me back and ridding themselves of a potential suspect._

_Will I really be able to pull this off? _

_The Naval Lt. Kyouya Ootori is renowned in all of Japan for his extreme intelligence. Will he be able to see past my disguise as his fiancée and as one of his spies?_

_I had thought I had the confidence to do this. _

_I thought I could leave René-Tamaki without a backward glance. The love I had once felt was now gone._

_But will I really be okay without him by my side?_

_Can I really do this?_

_Is it possib----_

Haruhi's thoughts were broken by a sudden jolt from the plane. She looked up, not really frightened. Just surprised. After all, she had seen worse turbulence in her lifetime.

The plane's movements calmed down a bit, but the other soldiers on the plane began to murmur. Recently, there had been many planes that had disappeared, and they were rumored to have been hijacked by Japanese double agents.

Haruhi could feel the stares of her fellow colleagues burning into her back.

They couldn't _really_ be suspecting her, could they?

Could they?

_No. There's nothing to worry about. It's just some turbulence. Nobody's hijacking anything._

That was the first sign.

---------------------------------------

Considering the length of the flight, everyone fell asleep at one point in time.

The rest of Haruhi's flight went pretty uneventfully, save for the occasional turbulence.

The other soldiers ignored her again, but she could constantly feel at least one man's glare.

However, the only thing Haruhi could do was shrug it all off, and so she did.

Pretty soon, the pilot's announcement came on. The plane was about to land on a small, obscure island off the coast of Japan. The folks who lived there were not Japanese, in fact, the island had been taken over by the Allies shortly after the bombing at Pearl Harbor.

"Please be alert for our landing, and do our country proud. Thank you for fighting for our country.

"The landing will be rough, so please watch your head. There are straps you may hold onto near the walls of the aircraft.

"We are now beginning out descen----"

The plane shook violently, and the intercom conveyed staticky sounds.

"What th—hell? Don't—l- me our engine's----blown!"

Haruhi's eyes grew large.

The other soldiers' voices rose in worry.

"Do you think it's that Jap one over there?"

"Could be."

"I don't trust him."

_I HAVEN'T MOVED FROM MY SEAT THE ENTIRE FLIGHT! _Haruhi screamed internally. _IT HAS TO BE SOMEONE ELSE!!_

"It's probably him."

"Why'd they let him on this plane?"

"Oh, my G--"

The plane shook even more, and people were being tossed about inside the hollow cabin. With a sudden lurch, Haruhi was thrown to the opposite side, landing against a soldier who had been tossed as well. He pushed her off roughly, with a brusque "I touched the Jap!"

Haruhi remembered his little racist phrase later on, but soon realized that it wasn't the start of her problems.

The pilot's voice came on again.

_"All right everyone, please don't panic. Please put your packs on your backs, and check to see that your parachute is intact._

_"We have lost the use of one engine for reasons that we are still trying to investigate. Please try to remain seated and calm."_

_The plane dropped in the sky, and Haruhi estimated it to be a distance of twenty feet. Everyone screamed and scrabbled to grab the wall, the strap, the seat, anything to make them stable!_

_Haruhi clutched onto the curve of a window. She stared out of it, surprised to see the engine on flames. She let out the most girlish scream of terror, forgetting the fact that she was supposed to be a male. The plane dipped yet again, and Haruhi clutched the window so hard that her knuckles turned white._

**_You said you would always be there for me. Where are you?_**

**_Tamaki!_**

**_I'm frightened! You haven't kept your promise!_**

_The last thing Haruhi saw before losing unconsciousness was the plane spiraling down to earth, leaving trails of billowing smoke, and the large sweep of her parachute overhead._

* * *

Sidenotes: The island near Japan is fictional. Any racist comments are not meant to offend and do not reflect the opinions of the author. Any, if at all, are used as plot devices to enrich the story.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed chapter two, please continue to read and review! The reviews are a great motivation to continue writing as feverishly.


	3. Suspicion

Haruhi opened her eyes to find herself faceplanted into sand. Blearily she lifted herself into a sitting position and tried to wipe the sand off her face. She gazed at the sunset on the shoreline, not sure where she was, what time it was, or anything.

For several minutes Haruhi simply sat on the beach and let her confused thoughts run so free that she almost didn't remember her own name. Finally, she shook her damp hair and pulled off the crinkled emergency blanket she had over her. Haruhi grabbed a backpack that was nearby and ruffled through its contents, not sure of what she was looking for.

She pulled out a bottle of water, and opened it with some difficulty. She drank thirstily, as if it were her first time drinking water. Smacking her lips, Haruhi held the bottle out in front of her and stared satisfactorily at it, and set it down on the ground behind her. Legs splayed out in front of her, Haruhi drew the blanket over her legs and stared dumbly at it.

She wondered how a mylar blanket that looked so cold could be so warm.

Haruhi's stomach grumbled and she thought, _What an odd feeling. I guess this feeling is hunger. _She reached back out to the pack and looked for some freeze-dried food. Finding a package, she greedily tore it open, fumbling a little and cramming the contents childishly into her hungry mouth.

_What is this? I do not know what I am eating. But there is nothing else, so I must. So hungry. I wonder if there is anybody nearby to feed me. My stomach is empty, so empty…Why am I so alone? Would someone explain this to me? I don't understand! I'm so confus—_

_----------------_

_ "Eh? Nani? Hito-san! Hito-san? Daijoubu desu ka?"_

----------------

"Huh? What? Mister! Mister? Are you all right?" A clear, smooth voice cut across the fog in Haruhi's mind and the literal fog on the beach. It was clearly male, and it rang with charisma and confidence.

"Who is it?" Haruhi asked faintly, not sure whether she was heard. "Stranger, who are you?"

Haruhi barely heard the sound of sand flying about, caused by one running on the beach. She heard the panting of the man, however, as he drew near. She heard a sharp gasp behind her, followed by a clearing of the throat and tentative steps toward her.

"Sir, are you alright? Is something the matter? How did you get here? Oh goodness. You look distressed. Can I help you?" The man's voice sounded like a cross between degrading, worried, and demanding. The charisma and confidence was still evident.

"I'm not sure…should something be the matter?" Haruhi was confused. Why was this man calling her a male? Wasn't she a girl? However, she played along to this mystery man's words.

"Goodness. You seem disoriented. Follow me; I'll take you back to my house. We'll get help for you there." The man took an authoritative tone, and Haruhi looked up at his face. She couldn't see much, as it was dark and foggy.

As they made their way to some sort of a dimly lit road, Haruhi tried to get a better look at the man's face, startled to discover that her gentleman was extremely handsome. He had an air of the utmost intelligence, a pair of elegant wire-rimmed glasses perched delicately on his nose, and raven-black hair that fell gently around his face. Haruhi blinked and shook her head, vaguely thinking that she couldn't have thoughts about handsome men.

Still, she couldn't help admiring this dark-haired man.

He led her to a Western-style villa, a rather rare thing to find on the coast of Japan. However, this man seemed quite wealthy and cultural, so Haruhi thought nothing of it.

In the house, the man led Haruhi to a bathroom, and instructed her to wait for him. He returned to her carrying some clothing (male, of course,) and Haruhi closed the door behind her, relieved.

_Why does he think I'm a man? Aren't I a woman? I'm so confused._

Haruhi stripped off her wet clothing and stepped into the hot bath, relishing the warmth of the water.

_Aaahhh… This feels so nice. _

Haruhi sat there for a while, rubbing her hot muscles and adding some soothing oils to the bath.

_What…exactly happened? _She thought, furrowing her brows. Haruhi began to feel very concerned. _Where am I? Why am I here? _She tried to recollect her thoughts, but couldn't find anything. Her memory evaded her. Haruhi looked around at the fancy gold-plated faucet and the extremely expensive-looking bathroom. When her eyes rested on her pile of dirty clothes on the floor, she chuckled at the sight of the unseemliness tainting the room.

Suddenly, Haruhi remembered.

_Oh, no. Shit!_

Haruhi now recognized her clothing as the uniform of an American soldier, with the prestigious flag pompously embroidered on the chest.

_

* * *

_

_She watched the plane, flaming and billowing with smoke, plummet in a frenzied spiral down to earth. The frigid air slapped Haruhi in the face constantly, and she reached awkwardly behind her to find the parachuting goggles. Locating them, Haruhi placed them in a death grip as she placed them on her face. She looked upward to see the large parachute stretched out in the expanse of sky, and fear overtook her. Haruhi scrunched her eyes tightly to block out the sight of the sea and ground coming closer to her at every second. _

_After what seemed like days, her parachute gently placed her on the surface of the water, and Haruhi swam a half-mile or so to the distant shore. Once she reached her destination, she gasped for air, and with fumbling fingers found the emergency blanket in her pack and slumped to the sand, unconscious._

* * *

Back in the present, Haruhi felt a sense of panic and fear fill her. As quickly as she could, Haruhi dressed in the clothes the mysterious man had given her and scurried out of the bathroom, taking only her case-file and instructions. She hid the rest of her pack elsewhere in the house.

Haruhi silently but briskly traveled through the massive hallways of the house. She passed by a door that was slightly open, but stopped abruptly when she heard a voice behind it. Pressing herself to the side of the doorway, Haruhi strained her neck to hear what the person inside was saying.

"Yes. Yes, I've found an American soldier. No, he was on the beach. He seemed disoriented. Yes. Yes, Tojo-sama. I understand. I only request that I may interrogate him myself before sending him to the camps. Will that be excusable? I thought so. Thank you. Good-night."

It was the smooth voice of the man. Haruhi heard the click of a phone being placed back on its stand and she took off in a run, looking for an exit.

The door opened behind her, and Haruhi heard a shocked gasp.

"HEY! HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! STOP!" The man yelled in a rage, and took off in close pursuit. "SECURITY! STOP THAT MAN! HE'S AN AMERICAN! A TRAITOR TO JAPAN!"

The Japanese man, who was far taller than Haruhi, nearly caught up with her, his fingers brushing the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

Using the skills Haruhi learned at a special agent training base, Haruhi turned her back and crashed through a window, turning in the air to face the ground. Once landed, Haruhi sprinted as fast as she could, opening her letter to check the address of the place she would report to duty at.

* * *

Kyouya Ootori looked at the back of the small man, frustrated that he hadn't caught the man.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. He stared out the broken window, looking at the spot on the ground where the light of his house shone through. Kyouya watched his shadow mimic his movements, then looked at the dense fog in the direction of the mysterious Japanese-American man.

He stood there, simply staring.

* * *

Disclaimers as usual.

Author's Note: YAY! Kyouya's debut!

I noticed that Chapter 3 as a bit difficult to write. My prewrite/brainstorm paper had many ideas for this chapter, but I ended up only using half of the material that I had prepared. Not to worry, those other things are going to be seen in Chapter 4! I didn't realize that Chapter 3 would be so long. But I think that this was a good place to end. Didn't want it to be too long! Chapter four will be up soon, I'm typing it now! (It'll be epic- stay tuned!)

If it's not too much to ask, review, subscribe, and favorite, _kudasai!_


	4. Duties

Author's Note: Happy holidays, everyone! December's drawing near, so I decided to write as fast as I could to get a chapter out before November was up. This chapter also took longer than intended… But I couldn't squish a lot of plot into this without making a superlong chapter. Enjoy, and please read and review! I apologize that this one is actually rather short…it took a while to come up with the plan.

* * *

"_Baka-da!_

_Dare-ni mukatte mono itten-dayo?"_

"_Hai, Tojo-chuujou. Gomenasai. Watashi wa shippai shi te iru."_

"_What you did was stupid!_

_Who do you think you're talking to?"_

"_Yes, I do know, Lieutenant Tojo. I have failed."_

Kyouya slowly placed the phone back on its stand and let his fingers drag off the phone onto the table. He pressed slightly on his fingertips, in an unconscious effort to alleviate the weight on his feet. Perhaps it was his subconscious trying to make him relax and alleviate the weight of stress. Either way, this whole American soldier ordeal was stressing Kyouya out.

How could he have let him escape? Kyouya wasn't out of shape. He participated in light cardiovascular exercise daily, to maintain muscle strength and general wealth. He was also rather talented in running. So then, how did that short Japanese-American man escape him? Surely those idiots across the Pacific trained their men poorly compared to the elite quality of Japanese training.

At any rate, Kyouya was disappointed with himself.

_I will find and capture that man, no matter how long it will take me to reach my goal._ He vowed to himself. _I will._ He slammed his fist into the desk and set out to make his 5 AM rounds around his estate.

Haruhi woke up approximately fifteen minutes before the sunrise, having been trained to do so. She looked up at the flimsy roof above her from where she was sleeping.

Taking in her whereabouts, Haruhi stood up and brushed herself off, still sheltered from the rain by the flimsy tile. She looked at the house of which doorway she had slept on.

"Good." She said to herself. "Right address." However, just to make sure, Haruhi took out the piece of paper with the address of an American secret agent's Japanese home. The paper was dry, but it had been wet before. The ink had already run, but Haruhi could just make out that she was at the right address.

Haruhi bent down and knocked at the base of the door: two low-sounding knocks and three sharp raps.

"Ah!" Haruhi heard someone exclaim inside the house, and a bit of rummaging around.

A few seconds later, the door of the middle-class house opened and a somewhat tall man greeted her warmly. Haruhi stepped inside, taking off her shoes, and the man peered outside into the street, making sure nobody was around.

"Come in, come in." the man, Atsushi Yoshida, said in English. "My name is Atsushi Yoshida. I take it that you are Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yeah." Haruhi sat down by the traditional low table and rubbed her hands in an attempt to warm them. "I can speak Japanese, so please speak as you wish."

"Ah. All right. Well, Haruhi, I must admit that your coming here is a bit unexpected. You are a day early, I see. Did anything happen on your trip?" Atsushi asked, genuinely curious.

"I think my plane may have been hijacked." Haruhi was very curt, and did not release any details. "What news have you of my mission?" she said, cutting right to the business.

"Here."

A maid entered to pour the tea, and she also brought Atsushi Yoshida a manila envelope. The instructions inside were printed in both languages Haruhi had to deal with. Her current job was to find a man named Shigeaki Saito in Tokyo. This man was to be her false father.

Apparently Shigeaki was a man of high fame in Japan, having worked in as a major lawyer for quite some time. He was now a member of the Daihotei (Grand Bench) of the Japanese Supreme Court. There were rumors circulating that a marriage arrangement had been made with Saito's daughter and Kyouya Ootori, and Haruhi was to be the "daughter."

This had all been carefully planned by American investigative officials, in an attempt to deeply infiltrate Japan's political system. However, they worried that traditions of wives being lesser beings would hinder the agent's progress, so they invented another guise for Haruhi: a male soldier.

Haruhi would be living in one of Japan's military camps with other soldiers for a couple weeks to understand what they would expect of an ordinary Japanese spy. Then, when she was given a mission, she would relay her information back to Atsushi who would pass it off to American ears. Once her two weeks in camp were up, Haruhi would return to Shigeaki Saito's house to be prepared as a "bride" for Kyouya Ootori.

From then on, it was decided that Haruhi would live full-time at Saito's, but that she must pretend to be the same Japanese male agent who was taking Saito's hospitality for the good of Japan. That way, Haruhi would be able to live in one place yet sustain both disguises.

"_Well, then? What do you think?" Atsushi asked Haruhi._

"_It's very intricate. But, if the agents back home believe I can do it, I will."_

"_Good."_

_

* * *

  
_

DISCLAIMER: All characters except Atsushi are property of Bisco Hatori. This story does not intend to offend.

Please review!


	5. Relocation

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Ouran or World War Two, or anything REAL in this fanfiction. All subjects are not intended to offend, but to entertain.

Author's Note: For Christmas, I received a World War Two Visual History book, and am very excited to have it. It has so much information that will really help piece this fic together. Please read and REVIEW!

* * *

And so here Haruhi was. January 14, 1942.

It was the last day of training in the Rising Sun Covert Operation Camp, and there would be a ceremony later that night to promote each agent's promotion to an actual mission. Each cadet would be called up to Orochi Nakamura's office to receive the actual details of their mission.

"Hideaki Fujioka~!"

Haruhi, disguised as a male spy named Hideaki, turned around to see an incredibly cute girl coming towards him (her.)

It was Machiko Nishikido, one of the handful of beautiful women that attended the elite camp. They all lived in the special dormitories, all together, with no men allowed in. They were given more amenities than anyone else, save for the leadership.

The past two weeks of nonstop training had thrown "Hideaki" with Machiko many times, and they were often partnered for projects.

And, as Haruhi could tell, Machiko had taken a strong liking to "Hideaki."

"Ah, hello, Machiko-chan." Haruhi had estimated that Machiko was one or two years younger than her.

"Hide-chan~! I missed you at lunch today! Where were you?!" Machiko held Haruhi's arm and pouted up at her. Which was amazing, considering that Haruhi was rather short as well.

"I was saying my prayers for the ceremony tonight. I truly wish for great coworkers for my assignment. I also want to be stationed somewhere nice."

"Aww, that's so sweet~! I know that you really want to help our country. We agents all have to weed out the weak traitors. It's becoming especially more fun, since we attacked America's Pearl Harbor last month." Machiko was then silent for some time.

Haruhi was a bit shocked by Machiko's hatred towards Americans, but simply regarded it as Japanese National Pride. However, when Haruhi looked down at Machiko, Machiko wore an expression of the deepest and darkest loathing on her face.

_How DARE you!? _Haruhi wanted to shriek and slap Machiko. _What the Japanese did to the Americans at Pearl Harbor was horrible! The war isn't fun at all! That's why I'm here, to try to bring some peace!_

But, seeing as Haruhi was not Haruhi at the moment and was a man instead, Haruhi wisely said nothing.

Machiko broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Hide-chan, do you think we'll be stationed together?" She asked sweetly.

"Probably not." Said "Hideaki" curtly.

Machiko gasped a little, as if shocked. "What? Hide-chan, you don't want to be together~?" Her big brown eyes teared up.

"No, that's not it, Machiko-chan. It's just that the Japanese government is smart; they won't put two talented people into one place. That's like putting all their eggs in one basket; the have to spread us out."

Machiko instantly smiled. "I guess so. I guess we're just that talented, then. We'll have no problem taking down the Americans~! Still, I wish you were with me… But this way we'll have a better chance of destroying those idiots! Ha~!" Machiko then bounded off to socialize.

Haruhi stood stock still, staring after Machiko's back. She watched the petite form and the jet-black ponytail flitter from spy to spy in careless flirtation.

**_I can't believe her. She wants to destroy a powerhouse? Yeah, right. Think again._**

But it was Haruhi who rethought it all.

**_Japan is pretty powerful too, I guess. I mean, they were able to attack Pearl Harbor successfully… I wonder how that happened! Who was the mastermind behind that? Such a sick-minded person! I swear that I will bring him to his knees before the American government!_**

Suddenly, a sharp bell rang, jolting Haruhi out of her vengeful thoughts, and she followed after the other agents-in-training to the main conference hall.

_"Hideaki Fujioka!"_

_"Yessir!"_

_"Your mission is to find any traitors in the Imperial Japanese Navy! Understand, Mr. Fujioka?"_

_"Yessir!"_

After Nakamura-san dismissed her, Haruhi filed in line with the others who had been assigned to weed out the Navy. Machiko, she noticed, had been sent to the unit that investigated the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service (the "Air Force.") Machiko noticed Haruhi's gaze and flashed a sly wink at "Hideaki."

Haruhi quickly turned back around, as Machiko's malice caused her discomfort.

Eventually Haruhi ended up in the front of the line, and received her official envelope for her assignment; it contained details such as where she would be stationed, and who she was to keep an eye on.

However, Haruhi already knew where she was headed. Shigeaki Saito's grand estate.

By far, Haruhi was the most intelligent of the trainees, and therefore she was the one agent chosen to represent the training camp at the respected Shigeaki Saito's house. As Haruhi read the contents of her file, she saw that Shigeaki Saito had offered to house an agent, seeing as he lived in Tokyo where foreigners and traitors could be easily found. In a sense, Saito was offering his hospitality to one lucky agent who would receive the utmost respect and comfort.

But Haruhi knew that this was all a ruse that the American OSS had set up, and Saito was helping them out.

* * *

_A few days later………_

Haruhi moved into Saito's estate shortly after receiving her mission, and was instantly amazed by the lavishness of the house. Like the mysteryman's house, it was fashioned in the Western style, very similarly to old English or Victorian homes. However, being on the outer region of Tokyo, it took up quite a bit of space.

Saito welcomed her warmly, bowing deeply. As they both stood up from bowing, Haruhi and Saito's eyes met and the secret was understood between them. The generals who had escorted "Hideaki" to Shigeaki Saito's house left right after paying their respects to the old gentleman.

"Come with me to my office, _daughter._" Saito joked, once he was sure they were out of earshot. "Do you have your casefile?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Excellent! It seems that we can promptly begin the long, hard work that is called a 'double agency.' I have faith in you, Fujioka-san. I've heard a lot about you from your American boss, Mr. Jefferson, is it? Excellent."

Safely within his office with sound-proof walls, Haruhi gathered the courage to ask the gentleman a question. She knew her boldness was not part of the Japanese custom, but since she was technically American, she felt like Saito would understand.

"Um…Saito-sama…May I ask if you feel any guilt in…" Haruhi couldn't finish her sentence.

"Betraying my country?" Saito chuckled. "Not at all."

"What?" Haruhi was rather astonished. "No guilt?"

**"No." **He rested his head on his hands, and took off his half-moon spectacles. The expression he wore was that of a man weary with countless experiences. **"My heart cannot support those who intentionally hurt others. I saw what we Japanese did to the Chinese, and that I regret terribly. I went along with my friend, 10 years ago, I believe, to support my country in the expedition to China. What I did not know, at an age of the early thirties, that we were _torturing, killing, raping_, right and left. **

**"My witness to such animosities turned me against my people, although I did not show it on the outside. I thought quickly. I knew that I could not show myself to be a traitor, or I would be executed. I knew that I would need to retain my high position to help others who had been tormented by us. So I kept my façade. **

**"But ever since then, my heart has belonged to peace, and that is why I have chosen to help Americans for the past decade. The hatred for the Chinese is incorrect, and we were ruthless towards them. In fact, my wife his part Chinese, though the government does not know this. This is why I cannot support Japan. I cannot support such monsters to humanity."**

Haruhi was silent for a few minutes.

**_"I surely hope that you do not fail in your mission, Haruhi Fujioka. I hope, with all my heart, that you stay steadfast to peace."_**


	6. Chapter 6 TEASER

Kyouya walked absently around Chiba, the city outside Tokyo where he lived. Thoughts raced through his mind. Angry thoughts. Crestfallen thoughts. Self- rebuking thoughts.

He really could not fathom how he had let that mystery American man away. Had the other man's shirt-cloth not been right in Kyouya's grasp? Kyouya had failed; he was sure, and now there was an American spy running around.

"Damn it!" Kyouya abruptly stopped in the middle of the street and yelled as loud as he could, grateful that it was only 5 in the morning and nobody was up. He glared at the sky, then dropped his head to his chest resignedly. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn HIM," Kyouya muttered under his breath.

Just then, a window facing the street that Kyouya was in quietly opened, and Kyouya looked up to find Shigeaki Saito, the honorable member of the Daihotei, blearily rubbing his eyes and looking down at Kyouya.

"Um… Ootori-san… why are you yelling so early in the morning?"

"Ah. I'm very sorry, Saito-san. I was merely talking to myself."

"Well, it's always good to let out some anger sometimes, I suppose." Mused Saito sleepily.

Saito turned, about to close the window, when Kyouya called out "wait!"

"Hmmm?"

"Saito-san, would today be a proper time for me to meet your daughter?" Kyouya inquired. If Kyouya wanted to get anywhere on the grand Japanese military social ladder, he had to be married, and soon.

From behind a closed window in another room, Haruhi stared down at the man her "father" was talking to. It was the man. THE man. The one who wanted to turn her in to the Japanese authorities.

"Shit." She muttered to herself, as a horrid feeling of dread overtook her. She took her fingers off the drape she was holding back and slowly stepped away from the window, re-immersing herself in the darkness of her room.

Kyouya noticed the drape moving and his gaze flicked up to the window two down from Saito's. His eyes lingered on the window.

Saito, before closing his own window, noticed the glitter in Kyouya's eyes as he stared at Haruhi's window.

* * *

A/N More to be updated soon! Hope you enjoyed the preview! Sorry I couldn't write more….and sorry about the cliffhanger. :D I'll be back soon!

Disclaimers as usual.


	7. Chapter 6 COMPLETE Reminiscing

Kyouya walked absently around Chiba, the city outside Tokyo where he lived. Thoughts raced through his mind. Angry thoughts. Crestfallen thoughts. Self- rebuking thoughts.

He really could not fathom how he had let that mystery American man away. Had the other man's shirt-cloth not been right in Kyouya's grasp? Kyouya had failed; he was sure, and now there was an American spy running around.

"Damn it!" Kyouya abruptly stopped in the middle of the street and yelled as loud as he could, grateful that it was only 5 in the morning and nobody was up. He glared at the sky, then dropped his head to his chest resignedly. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn HIM," Kyouya muttered under his breath.

Just then, a window facing the street that Kyouya was in quietly opened, and Kyouya looked up to find Shigeaki Saito, the honorable member of the Daihotei, blearily rubbing his eyes and looking down at Kyouya.

"Um… Ootori-san… why are you yelling so early in the morning?"

"Ah. I'm very sorry, Saito-sama. I was merely talking to myself."

"Well, it's always good to let out some anger sometimes, I suppose." Mused Saito sleepily.

Saito turned, about to close the window, when Kyouya called out "wait!"

"Hmmm?"

"Saito-sama, would today be a proper time for me to meet your daughter?" Kyouya inquired. If Kyouya wanted to get anywhere on the grand Japanese military social ladder, he had to be married, and soon.

From behind a closed window in another room, Haruhi stared down at the man her "father" was talking to. It was the man. THE man. The one who wanted to turn her in to the Japanese authorities.

"Shit." She muttered to herself, as a horrid feeling of dread overtook her. She took her fingers off the drape she was holding back and slowly stepped away from the window, re-immersing herself in the darkness of her room.

Kyouya noticed the drape moving and his gaze flicked up to the window two down from Saito's. His eyes lingered on the window.

Saito, before closing his own window, noticed the glitter in Kyouya's eyes as he stared at Haruhi's window.

Kyouya turned away from Saito' house with a sigh. He knew that Saito' daughter had seen him, but he only caught a glimpse of her hand.

'_This better not be a trick,_' thought Kyouya darkly. '_She better not be a traitor_.' Kyouya stopped, then laughed. '_Or ugly_.' He walked the short distance back to his estate.

* * *

_**Of course, as it is with such things, Kyouya did not see the irony of his statement. He eventually did, but by then he was in too deep. Pity, isn't it? The thins life likes to put us through…**_

_**----------------  
**_

Saito rushed into Haruhi's room without knocking, and still dressed in his nightrobe.

"Haruhi-chan!" He cried. "Did Kyouya-kun see you?"

"No, I don't think so." Haruhi spoke very quietly, as she was still overtaken with fear of the man standing outside.

"Haruhi-chan! Are you okay?" The dignitary, it appeared, had no dignity when dealing with his family (or false family.) He seemed very warm and concerned… even a bit overprotective. His hyperactivity reminded Haruhi of the way Réné-Tamaki was before the war.

"Yes, I think I'm fine. Thank you."

"What's wrong?"

Haruhi took a deep breath and crossed over to her desk to sit down. She peered into a coffeepot that a maid had left in her room, and poured herself a glass of the exquisite brew. Saito took the chair opposite her, suddenly very serious. He could tell that Haruhi had quite a bit to say.

Fiddling with a silver coffee stirrer, Haruhi began.

"…and so, I ran away from his estate and went to Atsushi-san's. Kyouya-san, or whatever his name is, is on the prowl for me. Or rather, 'Haruhi Fujioka.' Saito-san…otou-san…I had to hide my American uniform, along with other things in my backpack in his house. Thankfully, at the OSS California headquarters, I learned how to memorize my surroundings in an instant. I know exactly where I left each item, but the uniform worries the most!"

Saito nodded, understanding and analyzing this whole fiasco. "I see. Then…your uniform has your name on it?"

"Yes. But I don't think that Kyouya-san remembered to look at the name on my uniform right away. He was talking on the phone with Tojo-sama, but he only called me an American soldier. I'm pretty sure Kyouya-san believes I'm a male."

"Well. This makes things quite difficult. However, since you are to be married to him, you'll have access to his house. Hopefully recovering those things will be easy for you. But for now you'll just have to do your best in pretending that you've never met him. Come on, he'll be back in a few hours to meet you face-to-face."

Haruhi stood up, knocking her now empty cup to the floor.

"TODAY?!"

"Yes, Haru-chan. The formal meeting is next week, when you two will be officially introduced at a military hierarchy function. Your public engagement announcement will be in as soon as a few weeks to a two months, but no more. Ne, Haru-chan? I'm going to leave now, but make sure you go see Rina-chan, your personal maid, outside in a few minutes. You need to look presentable for Ootori-san, and it takes quite a while to create a Japanese beauty!" Saito left the room, back to his cheerful self. He plastered a smile on his face and waved to his "daughter," then he was gone. His smile disappeared, however, the instant he was out of Haruhi's view. Saito briskly walked back to his room to devise a new strategy to ensure Haruhi's success with her mission.

Haruhi stormed back to her bed and flopped herself onto it. She grabbed a pillow and smothered her face, screaming as loud as she could. Once she had calmed down a bit more, Haruhi lay there and stared at the ceiling.

"Blach." Haruhi blew a raspberry, releasing tension in her body. "All this international business is getting annoying. I'm a Japanese-American acting as a Japanese agent but I'm working for America while my French-Japanese-American boyfriend mans a fleet of boats for the Navy in Hawaii. What is this?"

_Réné. Tamaki. _Remembering that name brought a pang to Haruhi's chest. _Can I really continue to call him my boyfriend? It seems that…towards the last time I saw him, our relationship was getting strained. Actually…It seems like something was missing the whole time… But what? I think that I DID love him, at some point in time…So do I still love him now? _

Haruhi searched for the answer.

_Well…At least I'm not in love with my "fiancé."_

Fiancé. She and Tamaki, in all the years of their relationship, had always skirted the subject of marriage. There was only that one time, when Haruhi thought she might be pregnant, but she wasn't. They never spoke of it again. Haruhi knew that their relationship was unhealthy, because Tamaki's Christian upbringing frowned upon unmarried sex. And yet…Tamaki never complained.

_What if…_Haruhi speculated_... What if…What if Réné expected that we would marry all along? _

"_Yes."_

"WHAT?" Haruhi barked. "WHO WAS THAT?"

"Fujioka-sama?" Rina poked her head through the door. "Are you okay?"

"??? Never mind. It's okay, Rina-san. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Rina nodded and left.

"Seriously, though. Who was that?" Haruhi asked out loud. It wasn't _Réné _who answered her question, because he was in Hawai'i. Impossible! Still, Haruhi shivered in her bed, feeling a strange connection to Réné all of a sudden.

* * *

Tamaki looked up into the sky. The light blue, beautiful sky. Pretty sky. Clouds in the sky. Beautiful sky. Its beauty made him think of his precious Haruhi, the little raccoon-like girlfriend of his.

"Sir? Admiral Grantaine? Is everything all right?" A young soldier, dressed in all white with his rookie Navy hat, stood at the top of the stairs leading up to the main deck.

"Hmmm? Yes, I'm fine." Tamaki did not take his eyes off the sky, but he heard the young man leave.

"Haruhi…" He raised a hand to the sky. "Why did you have to leave so soon?!" Tamaki collapsed to the ground in a sobbing heap.

A couple of the generals directly underneath Tamaki in status chuckled as they walked by. "The crybaby's up to it again."

"Man, do we have a weak admiral."

"Is Réné crying over his girlfriend again?" This voice stood out from the others. Hikaru Hitachin, one of the very, very, very, very, very few Japanese men to be in a high-ranking position, squatted by Tamaki and whacked him on the head. "Get over her, you idiot. There are plenty more fish in the sea."

"Meegee mour oo-o chay." Tamaki mumbled, his face flat on the deck.

"Come again."

"Easy for you to say!" Tamaki lifted his head to wail, then dropped his blond self back down.

"Whatever. Get up, you're such a mess. Don't you realize people are looking up to you? Don't act like an idiot." Hikaru pulled Tamaki up roughly, and the blond clung to him the way a baby clings to his mother.

Over Hikaru's shoulder, Tamaki grumbled, "Honestly, why did I ever make you and Kaoru my second-in commands? All you guys do is make fun of me and Haruhi."

"Heh. Because you love us, sir." Kaoru shoved his face into Tamaki's, leering. "And because we know your secret~"

"My SECRET!" Tamaki's bright blue eyes widened, and he straightened and clapped his hands over his mouth. "SSSH!" He hissed.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked away, laughing. "Like we'd ever tell the big guys that you're Japanese. Then we'd lose our jobs too, and being lieutenants is much more fun that being the ship's janitors."

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!!" Tamaki yelled, and ran after the twins. Staff members and soldiers nearby chuckled to themselves.

Even in the war, any fleet under Tamaki's command (especially the aircraft carrier he was physically on) was a cheerful one. He always made sure that everyone had a strong morale and ensured their meals. The Hitachins, of course, tried to restrain Tamaki from spending too much of his own money for treats for the soldiers, but Réné's overbearing generosity was impossible to control.

_**But even with all of his cheerfulness, Tamaki couldn't escape the war. Don't you agree? Because war hurts everyone. What matters most is which way it hurts you. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A/N More to be updated soon! Hope you liked it; so please review!! :D

Disclaimers as usual.


End file.
